Second Chance
by Eternal Happiness
Summary: Kanda and Allen are engaged but something has changed within Kanda. He's become abusive and Allen can't take it anymore. She runs away with her child to start a new life but when another surprise enters her life everything starts to go downhill. Fem!Allen, Abusive Kanda, Poker Pair
1. Escape

_Summary: Kanda and Allen are engaged but something has changed within Kanda. He's become abusive and Allen can't take it anymore. She runs away with her child to start a new life but when another surprise enters her life everything starts to go downhill. _

_Warnings: Female Allen, Abusive Kanda, Poker Pair._

_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man but the plot is mine so please don't steal that..._

* * *

From the far reaches of my memories, the same man has stayed in my life. Yuu Kanda, a rather fiery soul with a venomous tongue to boot but a gentle soul laid behind that hard exterior. So my heart wanted to believe. We dated in high school with our friends encouraging us happily. Once we graduated, Kanda insisted that we move in together. Joyously I accept the offer, only so that my Master might possibly leave me alone. He did, it's like he almost forgot about me. During my sophomore year in college Kanda proposed to me. We drove us to this lake nearby the college and set up this very nice display of Chinese lanterns and blush pieris hanging from the branches of a nearby tree. Just as he dropped onto one knee I tackled him onto the ground, saying 'yes' repeatedly.

The both of us decided that we didn't want to get married until we got out of college, so that I may finish my music degree while Kanda finished his chemistry degree. Everything went along smoothly, we didn't fight at all which shocked a lot of our friends. I just assumed we were in the 'honeymoon' phase. Abruptly everything we began to know started to change. Kanda become more rough with me and he shouted at me more often. Thinking it was nothing I pretended not to notice anything was wrong.

During the last year of college I began to feel very sick, especially in the mornings. Most mornings I'd be hunched over the toilet dry heaving, expelling only stomach acid since I've had nothing to eat. After about the second week, Lenalee began to notice the morning sickness. Once I explained the symptoms she pulled me into a hug and started shedding tears of joy. The words still etched into my mind. 'Ally-chan! You're pregnant!' Tears rolled down my face in disbelief, of all things pregnant! Placing a hand on my stomach, happiness flutters through my chest for the first time in weeks. It was such a novel idea, me being a mother. Kanda didn't want children, so this news wouldn't reach him well.

I was right. He started throwing things, my books, the picture frames hanging on the walls, when he flung a glass across the room it hit me in the arm. Blood ran down my arm in streams. Becoming so enraged, I locked myself in the bathroom refusing to come out. After an hour the bangs stopped coming so my back leaned against the smooth wood door. Another twenty minutes pass and the Japanese man's voice flows through the cracks under the door. 'Is it mine?' Scoffing, my head tilts upwards to the ceiling. 'Who's else would it be?'

Kanda calmed down after his outburst. He'd stroke my hair when I'd be laying by the toilet puking my guts out. He'd always carry my books to class when I was tired. He'd always make sure food was in my stomach after studying for a coming exam. It worried me when stay up late at night pouring over science textbooks. Sometimes he was so worried over me, that he forgot to care about himself.

One night, I wake up around one o'clock to relieve myself. After washing my hands, I start to head to bed but a light in the other room catches my eye. Reaching the room, Kanda is leaning over a desk his hand scribbling onto the page. Sighing, my body leans on the wooden door frame while my hand strokes my now showing belly.

"Kanda, please come to bed. This is the third night you've been pushing yourself like this." Moving closer, the sound of a pencil snapping startles me. He pushes the chair away walks over to me. Snatching my shoulder he pins me against the wall.

"Listen _Moyashi_, I don't know if your small brain can possibly comprehend this but I need to pass this test. If I don't you can forget about me being there for that _thing_. Got it?"

"All I did was ask you to come to bed." Mumbling under my breath my gaze shifts to my fingers and start playing with the silver band on my finger. Kanda and his bat-like hearing happens to catch the words muttered and it only angers him even more. His fist slams into the honey yellow wall next to my head making me flinch.

"Don't even test me, Moyashi." He lets out a low growl, causing my back to press against the wall as much as possible. My arms wrap themselves around my stomach, Kanda notices this and lets me go. Swiftly, my feet carry me to the bedroom. Wrapping silky bed sheets around my body, tears begin to flow freely out of my eyes. That night was the first time I've ever cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, my fiancée apologized softly and stalked off to his study. Numbly nodding, I make the two of us breakfast before Lenalee and Lavi dragged me out shopping for clothes since the ones in my closet seemed to magically shrink. While looking at dresses I revealed what happened last night to my closest friends. They immediately defended him saying it was stress, and so on and so forth. They were wrong, something changed with the man I love. He wasn't who he was, Kanda was a lot more irritable, physical, and verbally abusive towards me. Although he hasn't gone as far as to hit me, besides that glass.

Around the sixth month of pregnancy Kanda became extremely distant and refused to talk to me. Most nights Lenalee hung out with me just to make sure I was okay. Kanda would usually return at three in the morning smelling like alcohol. One night when Lavi was over, I voiced my concern about his new habit only to be hit on the cheek. He held me down and grabbed ahold of my throat. The red-head quickly sprung off the couch and stood in front of me protectively.

"Hey! Yuu, don't you hit the woman who is carrying your child!" Kanda takes a threatening step forward as a red hand print blossoms from my cheek. Lavi tries to hold his ground, but the Japanese man is terrifying. The red-head is tossed to the side as Kanda grips my wrist. He quickly drags me into the bedroom, and pins me to the soft mattress. The rest still haunts me in my sleep. The next morning Kanda apologized like it was nothing but I returned him the hand print he left on my face. The next couple of days I spent at Komui's and Lenalee's house.

When the eighth of pregnancy hit, it was hard for me to do anything. Sickness racked my body, and Kanda kept his love for alcohol and my body. One night when he was towering over me, my water broke, panic swept through my body as well did pain. I tried reaching for a phone but the Japanese man held me down. About an hour later, I was finally able to call Lenalee and she rushed over Lavi in tow. To say that wasn't a painful night would be lying.

It was worth is it though. Baby boy Yasu Walker was 7lbs. 6oz and 16 inches, he was small for a newborn but the doctor said he's never heard someone so loud. He had a tuff of inky black hair, and shiny silver eyes. Everything seemed to be in place, but the universe seemed to prove me wrong again.

Kanda never came to visit me in the hospital, much less hold Yasu. It seemed he resented our child from even being born. Whenever Yasu would cry at night, Kanda wouldn't even get out of bed, instead he'd wake me to get him. My fiancée was always gone, he was either working at the lab or out partying with his friends. It seemed as if he abandoned us. Most nights it was just the two of us, it was rather depressing and tiring.

When Yasu was about two when it happened. Kanda was still rather angry that we haven't gotten married yet but I was always scared to go through with it. He had got more and more abusive towards me but I never allowed him to touch Yasu. If we ever went through the marriage, it would only cause pain for the both of us. Kanda came home late from the lab, and he went to his office. Yasu was running around the apartment, yelling out words that he didn't quite understand. Smiling, my focus went back to the cutting board. Tonight was stew. After throwing everything into a pot, I wiped my hands on my apron. Unbeknownst to me the small boy was crying because he tripped and fell. Soon after Kanda threw open his door and began to yell at the poor boy. I heard the shouting and ran to Yasu's side, quickly scooping him into my arms, my fiancée gives me a fierce glare.

"Would you shut the damn kid up!?" He yells causing the toddler to cry even harder.

"He's your son too. You should be nicer to him." Using a soothing voice, my free hand rubs circles into his small back. Rage glints Kanda's eyes making him look dangerous but I held my ground. Yasu notices the angry tension between the two of us and starts wailing even harder.

"He is not my son." The Japanese man uttered with such a calm demeanor. My eyes widen as my feet begin to move backwards. Thinking quickly, I set Yasu on the ground and tell him to go play in his room. "I know you cheated on me with some random guy. That thing, is not my son."  
"How could you say that?! Kanda I love you, how dare you accuse me of cheating? This is ridiculous, just look at him! He looks exactly like you!" My hand moves to my stomach as a force of habit and Kanda starts to get more enraged. He rushes forward and tackles me onto the ground, my arms are pinned against my head. Struggling, my legs flail around trying to get the man on top of me off.

"You need to disappear, you cause nothing but pain. You are worthless, you are nothing to me." That was the most terrifying moment that occurred with Kanda. It was also the moment I realized I had to leave with Yasu. Tears escaped my eyes as the Japanese man got off from me. He slams the door leading to his study, quickly I find Yasu in his bedroom playing with some toys Lenalee got him from Christmas.

"Mommy?" Wiping the tears from my eyes, a soft smile forms on my face. Yasu offers me his blanket and places the blue cloth on my lap. Pulling the small boy into my lap he starts crawling over me.

"Do you want to go visit Uncle Cross with me?" The boy's silver eyes sparkle, and his inky black hair bobs as he nods.

"Daddy coming?" Standing up he clings onto my shoulder while his legs hugged my body. Rubbing his back we start packing together.

"Daddy isn't coming, sorry baby. It'll just be you and me." Yasu smiles at the fact he'll be going on a trip with me. The boy didn't have a deep connection with his father, he hung around with me. Later that night, a drowsy Yasu and I snuck out of the house and walked over to Lenalee's house. She looked at me with worried eyes but she let me borrow the spare care that her brother had. Soon the two of us were on the road, heading to New York.

_A/N Hello I made a new story, I want to know what you think about it. If you like it, I'll continue it. See you next time possibly?_


	2. Tragic Back Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN D. GRAY-MAN BUT THE PLOT IS ALL MINE! CHEERS TO UPDATING DURING CLASS!**

Rain pours down as, the car pull to a stop in front of a quaint looking house. A white pick-it fence stands in the front, surrounding a garden. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, I turn to find Yasu falling asleep in the car seat. Smiling my fingers run through his black tresses. His silver eyes open sleepily, his hand comes to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Opening the car door, cold rain assaulted my senses. Running around the car, I hurriedly take the toddler out of his seat. Shielding him from the rain we run to the wooden door. Knocking the door is quickly thrown open, a lady with black hair stands in the door with her hands on her hips.

"Now you decide to visit me, I've been bugging you all this time to come see me." She looks at the bundle in my arms and chuckles lightly. "Who is this little guy?" Anita pokes his cheek and he hides in my lengthy hair. We both laugh as she shows us into the house. As you walk into the living room, everything seems homey. Picture frames hang lazily on the walls, while the couches and chair surround the fireplace. The woman tells me to sit down while she goes get tea ready. Yasu peeks through my hair at the room, tears dot his eyelashes. Stroking his hair, I begin to hum his favorite song. Anita walks back into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Sorry, he's not used to meeting other people…" Taking one of the biscuits, I offer a bite to Yasu which he takes gratefully. Crumbs litter his face as he buries his head back into my shoulder.

"Does he not go out for playdates? You would think he would at least be in daycare or something with how busy you were when we last met. Now that I think about it that was when your were pregnant with him, yes?" Anita sips her tea while she offers me a cup.

"Yes, it's been awhile hasn't it? I've actually quit my job since Kanda didn't want me going out while having a newborn…Yasu doesn't go out much, honestly this is the first time he's been out in a couple weeks." Smiling sadly the boy on my shoulder starts to fall asleep. Absentmindedly my hand starts rubbing his back only lulling him into a deeper sleep.

"That fiancee of yours has you on a tight leash doesn't he? Which brings the question, why are you here?" The woman across from me crosses her legs and leans back into the sofa.

"I need to find Cross, to ask him about my inheritance from Mana. I'm going to use that money to move far away with Yasu. I can't live with Kanda anymore, it's going to kill me or worse my child."

"What exactly does that man do to you?" Sighing I pull at my sleeve to reveal a purple bruise and pull at the scarf around my neck to show yellowish bruises in the shapes of fingers. Anita's cup drops to the floor, waking the small child up. He begins to cry, making me walk out of the room just to calm him.

"Do you want you're blanket sweetie?" The child nods his head as he sucks his thumb. Chuckling we both walk out to the car. Dirt squelches from the rain as the smell of leaves fill the air. It's a calming atmosphere, maybe we could stay here for a bit which Anita would probably insist on. Unlocking the car, I grab the blue blanket from the car seat and hand it to Yasu. He rubs the soft fabric on his face while he continues to suck his thumb. Locking the car we start walking back to the house but the smell of cigarettes and whisky stops me.

"Who's the brat, stupid apprentice?" Turning on my heal, the mighty Marian Cross stands before me. His red hair still as fiery as I remember, and that stupid mask still lays on half of his face. He stomps on a cigarette after blowing his smoke towards me. After giving him a glare and covering Yasu's nose, so he doesn't inhale it. "He's mine Cross but before all of that I need to talk to you about what Mana left me." The red-head's eyes darken a bit before he starts walking past me into the house. The door swings open and Anita tackles Cross onto the ground. Laughing slightly, my memories bring me back to when Kanda proposed to me. Sometimes I wish everything could go back to the way it used to be but I still don't regret anything, especially not Yasu. Stepping around the two, I head upstairs to where my bedroom usually is. Opening the door, everything still looks the same. My four poster bed lays in the corner, while a white dresser stands across from it. A black desk sits on the right of the bed while the keyboard leans against the wood. Walking over to sit on the bed, my child climbs down from my shoulder and sits my lap.

"Do you think you could sleep in a big boy bed tonight?" The toddler's eyes shone with unshed tears while the hand that he was sucking on went to clutch on my sleeve. Slight fear crosses his eyes, as a tear rolls down his cheek

"Mommy stay, pwease." Smiling, I pick him up and tuck him under the covers. Placing my hand on his tiny one, a smile crosses my lips silver hair falls down my shoulders

"I have to go talk to Uncle Cross for a bit but I'll be back before you fall asleep."

"Promise?" He raises his hand and wiggles his pinky finger. Kissing his pinky finger, his eyes begin to droop slightly as the boy hugs the blanket closer to him..

"I promise." Pushing back his hair my lips touch his forehead gently. The boy smiles warmly and tilts his head closer to my hand. Walking out of the room I leave the door open a crack just in case Yasu wakes up and wants me. When walking down the stairs the wood creaks making me flinch, whispers float from the living room.

"Sorry about that, he's rather dependant on me." Chuckling nervously, Anita offers me another cup of tea while Cross just lights another cigarette. His eyes roam over my neck and wrists and closes his eyes.

"Just what is that fiancee of yours doing to you? I've taught you better than this." The red-head flicks the ashes onto a plate and takes another drag. Anita slaps him in the arm while a wry smile decorates my face.

"It's… Hard to explain. Anyways, I need the inheritance that Mana left me and you're the only one who knows where it is." Placing the cup back onto the porcelain plate, Cross smashes his cigarette and blows out the rest of the smoke through the crack of his mouth. Sighing my Master reaches his hand into his coat pocket and hands me an envelope. Moving my finger through the off-white paper my fingers catch on the flimsy paper inside. Pulling it out a check comes into view, Mana's handwriting graces the check beautifully.

"Thank you Cross, with this I could disappear for awhile." Tears of joy poke out for the corner of my eyes as Anita smiles at me softly. Cross stands up abruptly and reaches across the table only to snatch my wrist, pain pulsates through my arm.

"Tell me what that man does to you, so that I may murder him." Forcibly pulling my wrist out of his grip, tears leak out of my eyes and drip down my cheeks. Rearranging myself on the couch so that I'm hugging my knees to my chest.

"It's something I'd rather not want to talk about… For you Master I shall tell you, Mana wanted me to not lie to you." Raising my head, my chin rests on my knees. "You see Kanda doesn't believe that Yasu is his child, even though that the boy looks so much like him. Most night's when Kanda is drunk he comes into the bedroom and has his way with me. I take precautions because I wouldn't want to bring another innocent child into such a mess. Kanda has me on lock down, we don't go outside or go buy food without him by my side. If Yasu ever gets out of hand, he usually holds me down and beats me to keep my child in check." As I catch my breath, Anita shifts forward almost as if she's on edge.

"Has Kanda ever… hit Yasu?" A horror-stricken gasp escapes my lips, as my hands fly up to cover my mouth.

"Oh god no, I would never let Kanda lay a hand on Yasu… Sometimes, I had to shield Yasu with my own body but no harm has ever come to my child." Cross slams his glass down on the table so roughly that it shatters into a million pieces. My Master pushes himself off the couch and heads outside, frightened at the fact that he might go see Kanda I follow after. Running past the door frame, a wave of nausea washes through my body. Leaning over I start throwing up into the bushes, Anita rushes over to me and places a hand softly on my back. The woman yells at Cross to get me some water, and everything seems to break at once. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before… Except… Shortly after everything is out of my system, the two help me back into the living room. Anita dotes on me while Cross glares at the wall beside my head. Catching my breath I take a sip of water before setting it back onto the table.

"I need you guys to get me something… Could you get me a pregnancy test?"

**(A/N) Hello once again peoples! I left you with a cliff hanger this time didn't I? Announcement time! I WILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY ONCE A MONTH! That's about it actually so enjoy the story and tell me what you think about it! Thanks everyone, bye bye!**


	3. New Addition

_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man but I _do_ own the plot so please don't steal. Kudos to Ben and Jerry's ice cream, who knew Chocolate Therapy would be amazing..._

Twenty minutes later Anita comes back from the drugstore and ushers me to the bathroom upstairs. Nervousness rampages throughout my body, sitting on the bathroom counter my legs swing back and forth. Just how long are these tests supposed to take? My stomach lurches forward as Anita knocks on the door telling me that the test should be ready. Unsure of my own feelings I open the door slowly and gesture her to come in the bathroom. Fiddling with the white plastic stick, my hand reaches out for the woman which she gladly takes. Exhaling slowly my fingers twirl the test over. At little blue '+' decorates the front. Unsure of what the plus means I show the female next to me. Soon I'm engulfed in her warm arms and confusion plagues my body.

"Allen dear, I want you to think rationally and clearly do you understand?" Nodding a little she grabs my shoulders and stares me right in the eye. "You're pregnant. Now I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly. Is this Kanda's baby?" Words resonate within my very core making everything seem to move extremely slow.

"Whose else would it be? I've never had sex with anyone but Kanda… My god, he's going to kill me if he finds out I'm pregnant with his child again. What do I do?" At this point Cross has heard my hysterical ravings and walked into the bathroom. What happened next surprised me as well as Anita, the man pulled me into a hug. He started stroking my waist length hair effectively soothing me. After a couple moments of complete silence he picks me up into his arms and brings me to the bedroom Yasu is sleeping. He gently places me next to the small child and pulls blankets around me.

"Worry about it later, you need sleep idiot apprentice. You're caring for two now." With those words, the redhead closes the door and leaves me in the frightening silence. Curling my body against Yasu's exhaustion starts to wash over my body like a tidal wave. It's been awhile since I've been able to sleep without fear. Soon the whispers in the wall become my lullaby and slowly bring me to a dream land.

The shaking of my shoulder wakes me with a start, a soft voice floats into my ears. Warmth fills through my body, as my toes curl with pleasure.

"Mommy hungry." The shaking gets harder as my eyes open slowly. Yasu's inky black hair brushes against my cheeks, silver eyes blink innocently. Grabbing his cheeks with my hands and kiss him on the forehead. Yasu squeals happily and falls backwards onto my lap. Sitting up I run my hand through my hand, as gravity takes effect my stomach drops making me feel sick. Quickly throwing the covers over I run across the hall and empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. In the background Yasu is crying as he tries to make his way towards the bathroom. As Yasu makes his way to the bathroom Cross and Anita rush over, while Anita goes to me Cross goes over to Yasu and leads him downstairs. About ten minutes later the dry heaves stopped and the woman next to me hands me a glass of water. Rinsing my mouth the leftover bile goes into the sink.

"Is Yasu is okay?" Anita helps me downstairs and a small child runs up to me. His hands are outstretched meaning he wants me to pick him up which I gladly do. Ruffling his hair, I wipe the tears from his eyes with my thumb.

"Sorry did I worry you Yasu?" He nods and begins to suck his thumb. Shifting him around in my arms, he hides himself in my hair. Cross comes out of the kitchen with his gun in one hand and a knife in the other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Placing one hand on my hip, Anita snatches the knife away from him and places it back in the kitchen.

"The brat wouldn't stop crying." The redhead places his gun back into the hostler and crosses his arms. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it before smoke fills the air.

"So you think pulling out a gun _and _a knife is the right was to make him stop crying?" Snatching the cigarette from his mouth I stomp it out with my foot. Cross gives out a grunt and moves closer threatening. Yasu starts to sniffle in my ear and the hand that was on my hip moves to his back, soothingly my hand rubs circles. Pushing past Cross we head into the kitchen where Anita is making breakfast. The smell of bacon fills the air making me feel sick. The raven walks over to me with some crackers with a bit of peanut butter on them.

"Eat this, it'll make you feel better." Sitting at the table, I begin to nibble on the crackers while Yasu begins to peek through my silver locks. He tugs on my hair slightly and whispers into my ear. Smiling I had him a cracker and he stuffs it into his face. Soon a small plate of eggs and bacon sits in front of me, shifting Yasu so that is sitting in front of me I begin to spoon feed him. After breakfast was finished, we head upstairs so that I could get the small boy dressed. Pushing on a pair of brown shorts, Yasu insists putting on his own shirt. Chuckling slightly at his struggle, an unexpected ringing fills the room. Looking through my backpack, my white iPhone has a lit screen. Oh I forgot that Kanda got this for me awhile back. Digging it out of the backpack, Kanda's name illuminates the screen. Quickly yelling for Anita or Cross my finger shakes a bit as I accept the call.

"H-hello?"

"Where the hell are you?! Are you trying to piss me off more than humanly possible Moyashi?" Oh god, he sounds so angry… I don't know what to do…

"I went to go see Cross and I figured I should bring Yasu along since you wouldn't want to take care of him because you had work in the morning." Anita runs into the room but my finger instantly flies to my lip to tell her to be quiet. Moving towards the desk, I take out a pen and paper and write 'Kanda called and he's angry.' She nods in understanding then hands the note to Cross as he entered the room.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave the house without my permission?"

"Ah, you did but I was looking at our finances and it looked like we needed money. Then I remembered that Cross held my inheritance that Mana gave me when he died." Laughing nervously, I can hear voices in the background.

"Where are you, I'll pick you up." He sounds almost resigned but at that moment he sounded like the Kanda I fell in love with. Butterflies twist my stomach into knots causing bile to rise in my throat.

"Kanda it's okay, I drove us here I can drive us back. There's something I have to tell you though and I'm not sure if you'll like it. Promise me you won't get mad?" Something of a grunt comes from the Japanese man.

"I'm pregnant again…" After a brief period of silence, the sound of glass shattering echoes throughout the phone. Swears and curses come through the speaker, as the other voices try to calm the man down. Suddenly Lavi's voice comes onto the phone.

"Ally-chan just what did you tell Kanda to make him go off like this?" More crashes could be heard in the background

"I just told him that I was pregnant again… Is he really that upset with me?" Tears leak onto my cheeks as Anita comes and places a hand gently on my shoulder. Yasu hugs my leg and gestures for me to hold him. Looking at Cross he takes the boy out of the room with promises of toys.

"Well he's breaking everything in sight so that should be enough proof that he's pissed. Maybe you should stay away for a couple of days."

"Oh I intend to stay away longer than that." After a questioning sound from Lavi a sigh escapes my lips. "Just put Kanda on the phone please." Some more shouting ensues and eventually the Japanese man is on the phone.

"Kanda I know you're going to be angry at me for this but I think it's better if we go our separate ways for now. You aren't the man I fell in love with, you've changed too much, too much for my liking actually. Know that there will always be a place in my heart for you but I need to move on from what we've been. Good-bye Kanda, I will always love you." Quickly I hang up before Kanda could say anything. My knees feel weak and they give out on me so that I'm sitting on the floor. Cross brings Yasu back into the room and the two year old comes rushing into my lap. Stroking his hair he leans against me with a smile gracing his lips.

"Remember you could always stay with us until you get on your own two feet." More tears trail down my cheeks as a silent 'thank you' passes my lips. Anita leaves the room to give me some privacy. Yasu grabs some toy from his backpack and comes to sit on my lap once more. Everytime I breathe it feels like my chest is weighed down by some unseen force. Is this what it's like to face heartbreak? Mentally shaking my head, thoughts scatter around my brain. All that is certain is that this is a new chapter in my life and I must move on from my horrid past.

**(A/N) Hello ladies and gents. Here's your monthly update. I'm sorry it's only once a month but that's what I can manage at this time. *bows* Once again I apologize, I'm having a lot of family issues but hopefully life gets out of the way and makes me happier. See you next time! **


	4. Enter Mystery Man

_Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man but the plot is mine so please don't steal. *bows* thank you for putting up with my terrible updating skills._

3 Months Later~

"Okay class, remember that parent teacher conferences are tonight and if your guardians want to meet me I'll be here from 4 to 7 both nights. Now everyone pack up and don't forget to practice!" The sound of cases opening fills the room as the students start putting everything away. A content smile adorns my face. Straightening the sheet music on the stand a student comes up to me and plays with her thumbs nervously.

"Ms. Walker, I need to ask you a question. My parents are worried about my grades but they won't be able to attend conferences because of their jobs so would it be possible for you to write a note for them?" The blonde flutist asks quietly and a relaxed smile reaches my lips. Pushing my chair to the desk, I grab a piece of notebook paper and quickly push myself back to her.

"Well Christine, I would like to speak to your parents in person but since that won't work would it be possible if they called me? As your music teacher I would like to establish a relationship with them since you're very involved with the music program." Writing down my office phone number I rip the sheet in half and give it to the girl. "Please have them call between 4 to 6 if that works." She nods nervously, and scurries off to place everything in her locker. Turning back to the desk, my hand unconsciously goes to my stomach. Roughly four months into the pregnancy and it was already showing. God everything has been such a blur.

Since the break up with Kanda, Cross has gotten me a job as the music director at the high school in town. It's a rather easy job, and the kids aren't really that bad since I'm already used to dealing with Yasu. The small boy turned three recently and reluctantly I had to put him in daycare, although some nights he gets to come to the school and play around with some of the instruments. He's taken a liking to the percussion section of the band. Chuckling at the thought of Yasu becoming a part of a rock band, the bell rings and students start walking towards their next class. One more class and I have to pick Yasu up from daycare. After a minute of silence students trickle in and grab their composition notebooks from the basket in the front of the room. Eventually the bell rings and I push myself out of the chair.

"Shall we get started?" Twenty minutes into the class the room is filled with the scratching of pencils and occasionally a whisper. Walking over to my bag I shift through the contents and grab the book that I was reading. This is possibly my favorite class not only of the silence but the fact the kids know what they are actually doing. All they had to do was create their own music and show it to me for a grade. Sometimes we goofed off but it was one of those days that they had to be serious. Eventually the bell rang and the students started putting everything away.

"Don't forget to put your books in the grade basket! Also I'll be available for conferences both days so don't be afraid to come see me. See you soon, have a fantastic day!" Waving some of the students off, I grab my bag and dig through to find my keys. Once everyone is out of the room the lights turn off and soon the doors are shut. Letting the drama teacher know I'll be back in ten minutes only to have her wave me off with understanding. The walk to my car was rather boring as well as the drive to the daycare that was down the street. Turning the key out of the ignition, I grab the check that was sitting in the passenger seat. Hopefully they won't get mad for paying a day late… Walking into the front area of the daycare the 'receptionist', Miranda, greets me with a troubled smile on her face. The feeling of dread rises within me and the first thought that crossed my mind was, 'what did Yasu do this time?'

"Did he get in trouble again today?" She bobs furiously and takes the check from my hands. Sighing I walk to the back area of the building. Children are running amuk causing loads of chaos wherever they step. One child was crying because someone stole his toy while another was making fun of someone in the corner. That someone was Yasu. Tears glaze over his eyes making me worry. Rushing over to him as fast as I can, the boy that was teasing him continues this mantra. This kid must be at least six years old.

"How come your dad never comes to get you? I bet he doesn't love you, maybe he left just to get away from you!" The boy laughs as Yasu's tears finally spill over. Soon he spots me, and runs over and clutches my leg. The six-years-old face turns a ghostly shade of white as he looks at me. Tapping my foot my hands rest at my hips but I forget that I'm dealing with a small child. Kneeling on the ground, my eyes meet with the pudgy child.

"Now, I want you to understand something okay? Yasu's dad doesn't come pick him up because he was very mean to me and now he doesn't see his dad. Could you please stop making fun of him? In fact I think the two of you could be great friends, if you wanted to." The soft tone of my voice throws off the child as he nods numbly. Smiling at him, I pull Yasu into my arms but he only protests. He claims he's a 'big boy' and doesn't need my help anymore. Waving good-bye to Miranda we walk over to the car. Quickly unlocking it, Yasu shifts into his carseat and starts buckling the straps. Once everything was figured out, the car turns on and we are on our way back to the high school.

"So Yasu do you want to tell why you got in trouble today?" Turning down the radio, my eyes look into the mirror. His silver eyes look at his tiny hands while his messy hair sticks out in every direction.

"They were making fun of me cause daddy doesn't come see me. They say that daddy doesn't exist and stuff." The car pulls to a stop as the light changes red. I always knew this would happen, I just didn't know that other kids would make fun of him because his father doesn't come pick him up. How cruel.

"Daddy exists alright, without him you wouldn't be here. You see daddy got really grumpy at mommy and mommy became scared. So she left, daddy is just upset with mommy." We pull into the parking lot, some students still linger but it's pretty much cleared out. A small 'oh' comes from Yasu as the car turns off. He begins unbuckling the straps while I grab the bag in the passenger seat. Opening the door for Yasu he crawls out and grabs my hand. Walking into the school a group of students gathers outside my door. As they notice us some of the girls squeal with the cuteness of Yasu. They rush over making Yasu hide himself with my hand, he backs into my leg. Chuckling softly the group of students take my keys and unlock the door.

"Hey Ms. Walker how old is your son again?"

"Yasu just turned three in August, he's turning into a big boy with his father's attitude." Walking Yasu into the room he immediately takes off for the windchimes in the back. Smiling at him, students start taking out their instruments and start practicing the new sheet music I gave out today. Discordant sounds fill the room as my focus shifts onto the compositions. Finishing one composition Yasu comes running up to me holding one of the metal pieces to the windchimes. Unshed tears glisten in his eyes as he hands me the broken piece.

"Don't cry, it's easy to fix. Do you want to see?" Yasu nods slowly and starts to suck on his thumb. Ruffling his hair we walk to the instrument and the little string that holds the chimes is laying on the floor. Threading the string through the hole, it's quickly back on the instrument.

"See? Now how about we get you a snack?" The boy jumps with excitement and runs to my bag to look for the animal crackers that were packed this morning. He quickly finds the package and hold it out for me to open it, which I gladly do. Pulling him into my lap, another composition comes into view. Halfway through the page the intercom comes on alerting the teaches that we have about twenty minutes until the school doors are opened for conferences.

"Hey guys, do you mind putting your instruments away? I have to get ready for conferences." The small group of students protest but they do as their told. Soon the room is empty except the two of us. Yasu's small head rests on my stomach as his eyes begin to droop slightly. Rubbing his forehead, he only gets sleepier.

"Hey baby, do you want to go sleep on the couch in the back?" He shakes his head no and buries his face in my stomach. The first parent shows up and everything is as smooth as can be. We just talked about the band program and gave them concert dates. Most parents were like that, extremely friendly although they had a couple questions about my personal life. It didn't bother me a bit because of how young people said I looked, not to mention Yasu was napping on my lap for most of the conferences. Around 6:50 the small child woke up saying he was hungry but we still had to wait another ten minutes just in case someone else showed up. As the clock ticked to seven, we head outside to lock the doors but someone running up to me stops the keys in my hands.

"Road, are you okay?" She has her hands on her knees and is leaned over panting. Her purplish hair sticks out in every direction, not to mention her clothes were mismatched. Which only means she was in a hurry to make it here on time. Before Road could reply someone strolls up to us and smiles confidently. He reaches his out which I take gratefully and we shake hands.

"Hello I'm Tyki Mikk, it's a pleasure to meet you." He practically purrs which sends chills down my spine. Yasu runs up to me and grabs my leg, at this point I already know what he wants. Pulling him into my arms, the dark haired man looks at me with a smile while he opens the door for me. Bowing my head slightly we pull out the chairs and start talking. The small boy in my arms hides in my hair, while Road tries to coax him away from me.

"Sorry Road he's very shy, he doesn't like anyone but me holding him." With a weak smile the teenager flops back in her seat with a huff. Chuckling my hand ruffles his inky hair, while he lets out a small whimper

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Walker just how old are you?" Tyki crosses his legs and leans for a bit with interest. This isn't the first time I got this question tonight so it really doesn't bother me at this point.

"My age? I'll be turning 24 in December and before you ask how I'm a teacher _and _a mother I skipped a grade in high school. Shortly after my ex-fiancee moved in together and by my senior year of college I got pregnant with Yasu here. It's basically an abridged version but you get the gist." The small boy starts to tug on my hair and a wetness seeps into my shoulder. Oh no, he's crying… What do I do?

"Mr. Mikk I apologize but Yasu is getting very hungry and is about to have fit. If you don't mind, we could continue this conversation some other time?" Grabbing a random sheet of paper, black ink etches in my personal phone number. "Please call or text at anytime. Now if you would kindly leave so that I may lock up." Ushering them out of the room, I quickly lock the large wooden doors. Suddenly thunder rumbles throughout the school building and the lights flash off. Yasu lets out a small scream causing me to hold him closer.

"Please take my umbrella, Ms. Walker. You need it more than I do." Tyki hands me a black roll of fabric while sporting a gentle smile. Protesting a bit but he holds up a hand to silence me.

"You could always return it. I'll see you around yes?" He bows slightly and walks to the end of the hall and turns left. Shifting Yasu the umbrella bursts open and we start walking outside. The rain patters on the umbrella violently, soon we reach the car and Yasu is in his car seat crying. Brushing some of his bangs out of his face, he starts to calm down. Turning on the car some soft music comes on the radio making the boy calm down even more.

That Tyki character seems interesting…

_(A/N) Hello ladies and gents, here's the monthly update. Ugh I feel terrible at the fact that I only update one a month but I'm trying. It's just hard I don't know how some people do it *laughs* I might be joining drama so that's going to destroy all my extra time. Yaay high school... See you next time!_


End file.
